Zombie Dealers
by Satanister
Summary: Après une rencontre avec des satanistes, les pirates du chapeau de paille sont pris dans un engrenage d'événements qui vont leur garantir l'enfer après la mort. Horreur, angoisse, violence, gore. Notée M. Détails à l'intérieur.


.: Enchantée, je suis Satanister ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez en lisant cette fanfiction ! :.

* * *

**| RÉSUMÉ | **Après une rencontre avec des satanistes, les pirates du chapeau de paille sont pris dans un engrenage d'événements qui vont leur garantir l'enfer après la mort.

******| DÉTAILS |** Chaque chapitre sera centré sur un personnage différent, tous les fans devraient donc y trouver leur bonheur.

- Il y a de l'amour pour aider le scénario, mais ça n'occupe pas une place importante. Les couples n'ont pas encore étaient décidés, vous pouvez me dire lesquels vous souhaitez dans les commentaires si vous voulez.

**- **Il y aura des personnages n'appartenant pas à l'univers d'One Piece, mais à celui de Zombieya Reiko, un vieux manga d'horreur que je recommande à tous les fans de zombies.

**| WARNING | **Ceci est une fiction d'horreur notée M. Il y aura de la violence, du sang graphiquement et une atmosphère sombre dans certains chapitres aux débuts desquels il y aura un nouveau warning pour vous avertir qu'ils sont concernés par la note M. Âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues. Ça commence en douceur toutefois donc rien pour ce premier chapitre.

******| NOTES |** Je posterai un nouveau chapitre une fois par semaine pour dire d'éviter d'éventuelles pauses.

- Si vous lisez cette fic, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez un petit commentaire de sorte que je sache si cette histoire est lue ou non. J'autorise l'anonymat, donc vous n'avez pas besoin de vous créer un compte, mais ce serait mieux pour que je puisse vous remercier.

- J'aimerais avoir des critiques de cette fanfiction. Je pense que mon style d'écriture comprend de gros défauts. C'est trop descriptif ? Les scènes ne sont pas assez détaillée ? Il faut que j'ajoute plus de conversations ? Etc. Je veux vraiment progresser alors si vous voyez des défauts, s'il-vous-plaît dîtes-le moi.

- J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Si c'est le cas et si vous pouvez, suivez ou mettez en favoris pour être prévenus à chaque nouveau chapitre posté.

- One Piece ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas de profit avec cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**ZOMBIE DEALERS.**

Vendeurs de zombies.

**CHAPITRE UN.**

Dead in the water.

C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse. Elle était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et la lune, si elle avait été là, serait déjà en train de redescendre. Mais cette nuit était une nuit sans lune et aucune étoile ne venait éclairer un peu ce vide sombre.

La vaste étendue homogène de noir qui formait le ciel était sinistre et en parfaite harmonie avec la mer, qui était aussi noire, et la ligne sur laquelle les deux se joignaient était invisible. Le tout formait un rien. Juste une sorte de vide totale qui donnait l'impression à Zoro d'avoir les yeux fixés sur un tableau absolument déprimant et dénué de sens. Les seules formes qu'il pouvait en fait observer à travers la fenêtre sur laquelle il avait le nez collé, était les traces ondulées que laissaient les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient mollement sur le verre. Mais même en plissant les paupières, le sabreur ne pouvait pas voir à quel niveau elles touchaient l'océan.

À travers la fenêtre, tout était noir. Le son d'un éclair déchirant le ciel lui fit lever les yeux d'un cran plus haut, regardant aveuglement l'endroit où il pensait que pouvait se trouver le ciel, sans distinguer aucun nuage qui pouvait l'aider à regarder au bon endroit, et il ne vit rien. Le même son se reproduit, mais Zoro eut beau attendre de voir la lumière, rien ne parvint. L'orage avait lieu trop loin, et il n'avait droit à cette distance qu'au son. Il avait l'impression d'être assit au fond d'un tunnel et d'attendre pour savoir ce qui arriverait en premier, la lumière à l'horizon avec ses allures de sauveur, ou le néant. Lui qui était si lunatique. Ce paysage inintéressant, bien que beau à sa manière, le déprimait un peu.

Avec un léger soupir nasal, Zoro baissa les yeux sur lui-même. Il se trouvait dans le nid de pie, assit sur l'un des sièges contre le mur qui faisaient le tour de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient posés sur sa cheville droite, reposant délicatement sur son genou gauche, au-dessus de ses jambes croisées. Il avait une épaule appuyée contre la fenêtre, et sa tête avait été tournée vers la vitre pour regarder dehors depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Il était de surveillance ce matin, Sanji avait commencé, puis, aux alentours de minuit, il l'avait rejoint pour le remplacer. Il était monté le long de l'échelle avec une lenteur confortable, alors qu'il se réveillait lentement. Il avait dormit une partie de la nuit, et c'était maintenant à lui de surveiller le bateau pendant que Sanji allait prendre le reste de sa nuit dans son lit, à rattraper son sommeil raté.

Arrivé en haut, il avait levé la tête et ses yeux étaient tombés dans ceux de Sanji qui l'observait, sûrement depuis qu'il était en bas de l'échelle, et attendait qu'il monte complètement. Il faisait sombre, mais de ce point de vue, Zoro ne pouvait pas manquer la rougeur dans les yeux de son nakama. Ses iris bleus étaient cernés de fines veines rouge foncé, surtout visibles à cause du halo rose brillant qui les entouraient. Le blanc des yeux brille dans le noir, et dans le cas du blond, la lueur blanche dans le coin de ses paupières était rose.

Zoro finit de monter et se redressa sans quitter les yeux de Sanji des siens, fasciné par la façon dont le gâchis de rouge sombre et lumineux donnait à son regard un aspect meurtrier, même si le reste du visage reflétait un air fainéant et une fatigue évidente. Sans y penser, le sabreur tourna les yeux vers les joues de son vis-à-vis, à la recherche de larmes absentes auxquelles au final il ne s'attendait pas. Il se doutait bien que la conjonctivite était dû au manque de sommeil et elle témoignait du fait que le cuisinier avait sûrement somnolé et ses yeux avaient du se fermer à quelques reprises.

Cette constatation fit sourire Zoro au moment où il passa à côté de Sanji pour aller s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, à la place que l'autre venait de quitter.

" Ça me rassure de savoir que tu es celui entre les mains de qui on laisse nos vies le temps d'une demi-nuit quand je vois que tu dors pendant ta surveillance. "

Sanji l'avait suivit des yeux et ne manqua pas le sarcasme dans sa voix et ça eut l'air de beaucoup l'énerver, un peu trop pour une simple remarque, mais tout ce qui venait de Zoro le mettait hors de lui de toute façon.

" Je dormais pas et 'toute façon j'accepte pas un tel commentaire venant de toi. T'es vraiment le dernier qui peut se permettre une réflexion sur ce sujet. " Sans arrêter de parler, le blond sortit de ses poches son briquet et une boîte de cigarettes comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà eu assez et entreprit de s'en allumer une tout en se dirigeant de manière très significative vers l'échelle.

" Maintenant tu pourrais te mettre au travail et regarder par cette maudite fenêtre au lieu de tester mes nerfs, je vais pas te servir de distraction. Je vais dormir et toi tu vas t'ennuyer ici jusqu'à six heures du matin. Chacun sa merde. Ciao. " Termina simplement le cuisinier avec un ton profondément piquant.

Et avant que Zoro ne puisse lui répondre pour le retenir, il avait déjà disparut. Il avait vraiment hâte d'aller se coucher et il ne voulait pas discuter avec Zoro, encore moins se battre et le seul moyen d'éviter ça était de partir le plus vite possible, à en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle ils finissaient par se battre simplement en se tenant dans la même pièce habituellement.

Évidemment, ça n'avait pas beaucoup embêté Zoro de n'avoir personne avec qui faire la conversation, car bien vite, il s'était endormi. Il faisait toujours ça quand c'était son tour, et puisque personne ne le lui reprochait, il ne voyait aucune raison d'essayer de rester éveillé. De toute façon, rien n'arrivait la nuit. Alors, dans sa routine personnelle, Zoro avait tout-de-suite croisé les bras, les jambes, s'était appuyé au mur et assoupi en cinq minutes.

C'était un sentiment d'inconfort pesant qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil deux heures plus tard. Il avait du s'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure alors qu'il dormait, puis s'était réveillé quand enfin la sensation était devenue claire. Dehors, la nuit était noire et la pluie battait contre la fenêtre juste à côté de sa tête. Au loin, le son de l'orage était bas et il savait que ce n'était pas le bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Il détestait la foudre et il savait qu'il aurait fait un cauchemar avec ce fond sonore s'il avait eu l'occasion de rêver.

Et maintenant, il était là, à regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'une source d'inspiration. Mais il n'y avait rien ici pour l'occuper, et Zoro su qu'il pouvait simplement essayer de se rendormir. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, posa son coude sur le bord du fauteuil et son menton sur sa main avant de plonger son regard dans le noir. Il regarda sans vraiment voir, car il n'y avait rien à voir là-bas. C'était tellement ennuyant, qu'il sentit vite ses paupières s'alourdir.

Cependant, juste au moment où il décida de fermer les yeux pour ne pas luter contre la fatigue, une image se dessina dans les ténèbres. Il avait les yeux dirigés droit vers un drapeau de pirate. Il le distinguait clairement maintenant, et il était extrêmement proche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir cependant, un tremblement violent fit tout-à-coup tanguer le bateau. Choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Zoro n'eut pas le temps de se retenir quelque-part. Il dirigea ses mains vers la fenêtre sans même savoir où il avait l'intention de se retenir pour éviter la chute, mais finalement tomba de son siège.

Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos et sentit une douleur vive, mais brève traverser sa tête. Habitué à être blessé, il n'eut pas besoin de temps d'adaptation et roula simplement pour se remettre sur ses pieds en se tenant le bas de son dos qui à l'instar de son crâne, le faisait toujours souffrir.

Il grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement, mais ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir plus mal encore pour ses nakamas. Eux qui dormaient tranquillement dans leurs lits venaient d'être réveillés de manière brutale et devaient maintenant être parfaitement éveillés et de mauvaise humeur. Il entendait déjà des portes s'ouvrir à la volé et déglutit pour ravaler un sentiment de culpabilité emmargeant. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait son travail... Pour une fois ce n'était pourtant pas à cause de sa fainéantise, il était bien réveillé, mais il n'avait pas pu voir le bateau dans lequel ils venaient de rentrer à temps. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre qu'une telle chose arrive, il est difficile de percuter un autre navire en mouvement en pleine mer, surtout quand les deux vont au même endroit – car sur cette mer, dirigés par les Log Poses, tous les bateaux se rendent au même endroit, les routes ne pouvant pas être choisies par les pirates.

Zoro se dirigea sans plus attendre vers l'échelle et descendit d'un seul bond. Une fois en bas, il pu se confirmer à lui-même que le problème était bien un bateau, il pouvait entièrement le voir de sa position. Il était sombre, contrairement au Thousand Sunny. L'autre était d'une couleur brune foncée et uniforme. À part la forme globale, Zoro ne pouvait rien observer d'autre car il n'y avait aucune lumière d'allumée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le signe sur le drapeau noir qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau pirate. Il représentait un pentacle rouge foncé, dont les bras étaient cassés à plusieurs endroits du fait que le tissu était déchiré.

Ce détail inquiéta Zoro et il s'approcha autant que possible du navire. Il se trouvait à la rambarde du Thousand Sunny quand il put voir le pont en détail. Tout était en désordre, des barils traînaient renversés et apparemment vides un peu partout, et les voiles n'étaient plus en place, elles étaient sur le sol du pont, abîmées et déchirées. Les poutres penchaient, et les murs étaient défoncés.

Le sabreur des Mugiwaras comprit alors comment un tel événement avait pu se produire, leur bateau commençait déjà à doubler celui d'à côté, car ce dernier n'avançait pas. Il était amarré au milieu de la mer et demeurait parfaitement immobile. Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent, et un sentiment de déjà vu le saisit. Il avait déjà vu ça, mais ça lui faisait toujours le même effet, sans être moindre. Ils venaient de rentrer dans un bateau fantôme.

* * *

La porte derrière elle claqua avec force et elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds trembler légèrement. Aucun doute que tout le monde sur le bateau savait maintenant que Nami était en colère et cherchait quelqu'un à blâmer. Elle avait déjà ouvert la porte à la volé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle voulait faire du bruit, elle voulait que tout le monde sache qu'elle avait la rage et ainsi arriver devant Zoro et voir l'appréhension sur son visage avant qu'elle ne le frappe durement à la tête.

Comment ce crétin avait pu laisser ça arriver ? D'habitude, il avait l'air de dormir, mais elle pensait que ce n'était qu'une apparence, qu'il somnolait seulement, ou qu'au moins, au moment propice, il saurait faire face. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avec quelqu'un en train de surveiller, qu'elle serait réveillée par un fracas incroyable et se retrouverait sur le sol de sa chambre, sa nuque la faisant souffrir atrocement.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'ils ne venaient pas de percuter la terre ferme, car l'eau est très peu profonde et il serait extrêmement dure de repartir au large, peut-être même impossible puisque pour le retour, ils n'avaient pas l'élan qui avait permit d'avancer jusqu'au rivage.

Heureusement, quand Nami arriva sur le pont après avoir claqué la dernière porte, elle ne vit aucun port ou aucun signe d'un rivage devant le bateau. Elle recommença à respirer sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration d'inquiétude quand elle avait ouvert la porte menant au pont, s'attendant au pire. À la place, c'est la confusion qui la gagna. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune île, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient frappé ? Un réciphe n'avait pas l'air très probable, vu les environs.

La sortant de ses pensées, Nami sentit un souffle sur son épaule et tourna la tête avec un air interrogateur pour regarder derrière elle. Sanji se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse capter sa respiration.

Depuis quelques temps, il ne tenait plus ses distances avec elle. Il avait beau l'avoir toujours couverte de compliments, avoir crier et pleurer pour lui dire à quel point elle était fantastique, il avait très vite appris à la respecter en tant que personne, et connaissant son tempérament, ne s'était jamais tenu à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Tout le monde avait beau le traiter de pervers, il n'était en fait pas aussi courageux. Mais ça avait changé, et à ce moment précis, quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds voletaient doucement dans la joue de Nami.

Un moment, elle eu envie de l'insulter, voir de le frapper pour l'écarter d'elle en le blâmant pour se tenir aussi près devant les autres, mais il n'y avait encore personne dehors et il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir fait exprès. En fait, il ne la regardait même pas, son visage lui faisait profile et ses yeux étaient tournés résolument vers un point à leur droite.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête pour regarder ce qui avait capté son attention, et elle pu remarquer que loin d'être seuls, ils étaient accompagnés de Zoro qui se trouvait à peine quelques mètres de distance. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux en voyant devant quoi il se tenait.

Il était de dos à eux, sa main appuyée contre la rambarde du Thousand Sunny, et sa tête était levée pour regarder le drapeau du bateau de pirate qui était littéralement collé au leur, si près qu'il touchait les doigts de la main que Zoro tenait devant lui. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi près d'un autre bateau.

Choquée, Nami voulu regarder Sanji et plonger son regard dans le sien pour s'assurer qu'ils voyaient tous les deux la même chose. Mais Zoro se retourna à ce moment précis, pourtant elle était sûre de ne pas avoir fait de bruit depuis au moins une bonne minute.

Elle ne pensa pas à effacer l'expression sans doute ridicule qu'elle portait quand enfin Zoro fut parfaitement tourné vers elle, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas car il avait exactement la même. En pire, en fait. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, son regard difficile à cerner à cause de l'eau qui les couvrait. Il était sous une pluie battante, mais n'avait même pas l'air de s'en apercevoir, ou alors il s'en fichait. L'eau goûtait de ses cils et tombait dans ses yeux, pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Il avait toujours sa main sur la rembarre. Son visage ruisselait de gouttes et ses vêtements avaient l'air dix fois plus lourds que d'ordinaire, et les côtés de sa veste entre-ouverte tombaient sous l'effet de leur nouveau poids, révélant complètement sa poitrine maintenant couverte d'eau et sûrement devenue glaciale.

Quand il écarta les lèvres pour parler, de la pluie coula dans les commissures de ses lèvres et toucha ses dents. Nami ne le vit pas bien, mais elle le devina quand elle entendit un zozotement. Il avait parlé, mais l'eau avait étouffé ses mots et le son du peu qu'il avait pu dire était couvert par celui de la pluie. Elle avait quand même vu le mouvement de ses lèvres et cru comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Pas sûre cependant, elle plissa les yeux, mais très rapidement, ses doutes furent confirmer quand derrière elle, un cri retentit.

" Un bateau fantôme ! "

Nami fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le blond. Ussop était derrière Sanji, qui avait aussi essayé de se tourner vers lui, mais ne pouvait pas, gêné par le corps d'Ussop qui était littéralement collé au sien. Le canonnier lâche se cachait derrière son cuisinier et regardait avec une terreur comique dans la direction de Zoro. Ses mains tremblaient, crispées sur le bas de la veste de Sanji et ses jambes bougeaient contre celles qui se trouvaient devant lui. Et plus que de l'amusement, c'était maintenant de la peur que Nami ressentait en le regardant et en pensant à ce qu'il venait de hurler avec sa voix déchirante.

Elle se retourna et jeta un nouveau regard rempli de crainte sur le bateau. D'ici, elle ne voyait rien qui puisse suggérer que c'était un bateau fantôme, elle ne voyait que l'ombre explicite que reflète un navire, mais ne distinguait pas grand-chose de plus à travers le voile de flou que faisait la pluie devant elle. Elle n'avait pas avancé assez pour se retrouver sous l'averse, ainsi, cette dernière coulait sur le toit et tombait devant elle en formant un épais rideau à peine transparent. À moins qu'il se soit fait des idées, Ussop avait vraiment une bonne vue.

L'incertitude la poussa à aller vérifier. Elle s'avança donc en direction de la rambarde, et à peine avait-elle fait un pas sous la pluie que Sanji se jeta à côté d'elle, tirant Ussop qui fut surpris par le brusque mouvement et tomba tête la première sous la pluie, son visage frappant le sol mouillé avec un bruit mou. Nami remarqua vaguement que les flaques en-dessous de son torse tournaient au rouge claire, le sang se mélangeant à l'eau pâle, alors qu'il avait déjà relevé la tête et qu'il n'y portait aucune marque.

Elle ne put pas observer plus longtemps car Sanji se mit derrière elle et ses propres yeux se retrouvèrent à regarder la chemise crème qu'il portait et qui gênait sa vision, alors qu'il avait enlevé sa veste pour la mettre au-dessus de la tête de Nami et lui éviter d'être trempée.

Elle se détourna en ignorant les remarques du cuistot et en un instant, elle fut à côté de Zoro, Sanji et Ussop l'ayant suivit et se tenant maintenant avec eux. À présent, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi le lâche avait parlé de bateau fantôme, celui qui se dressait devant elle avait l'air tout-à-fait abandonné. Même le drapeau, pourtant important, était coupé et le signe était éventré.

Quand elle vit ça, Nami avait déjà pris sa décision. Tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre et fait semblant de n'avoir rien vu. S'ils restaient et que Luffy les surprenait, il voudrait absolument aller fouiller, et c'était hors de question, pas dans un bateau pirate, et surtout pas un qui avait la croix du Diable comme caractéristique.

Elle fit demi-tour avec cette certitude en tête, mais quand elle se retourna, son regard ne pu manquer l'image de son capitaine qui se tenait en plein milieu de son champ de vision et qui regardait déjà la bête avec émerveillement. La paume de sa main fine trouva son front alors qu'elle soupira de dépit et surtout, pour une fois, de désespoir.

Luffy, inconscient du silence qui jusque là était maître du son, commença immédiatement à parler à une vitesse hallucinante pour exprimer son impatience et attrapait déjà Ussop par les épaules pour le tirer avec lui vers le bateau. Il arborait un sourire immense, se souciant peu du fait que le visage de son compagnon se tordait douloureusement sous l'expression de la peur et que ses mains essayaient de pousser l'autre loin de lui.

" Il est super beau ! " S'exclama le capitaine de l'équipage d'une voix surexitée sans quitter le bateau voisin de son regard illuminé. " On y va les premiers ! "

Tout en se demandant sérieusement où il pouvait voir de la beauté dans une chose ravagée, Nami avait envie de lui signaler d'une manière singlante qu'il était le seul qui avait envie de visiter le navire présumé fantôme et que ce n'était donc pas la peine de se comporter comme s'il y avait de la concurrence. Mais ça l'amusait de l'imaginer sans doute et elle n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer, elle avait déjà eut de la chance qu'il ait décidé de partir avec la première personne qui lui tombait sous la main et que ça s'était avéré être le pauvre Usopp.

" Luffy, ce n'est pas prudent, on ne sait rien à propos de lui... " Tenta ce dernier de disuader son capitaine avec une voix faible et misérable, mais celui-ci était déjà décidé. Il n'écouta même pas et posa sa main sur la rambarre, alors qu'Ussop s'agitait et avait dans le processus bousculé Nami qui ne dit rien celà dit. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit d'où venait le sang, du bras du sniper qui était ouvert par une large et profonde griffe qui allait de son coude jusqu'aux phalanges de ses mains.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail, car le dit sniper venait de disparaître de sa vue, Luffy avait étendu son bras et les avaient amené tous les deux sur le navire voisin. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement suraigu retentit et même à cette distance et malgré la pluie diluvienne, Nami pu l'entendre.


End file.
